Succomber à nouveau
by Charlotte'Kroos
Summary: Sam fuit Leah depuis qu'il est un loup, de peur qu'elle ne soit pas son empreinte. Sauf qu'en la fuyant, il n'avait pas prévu qu'elle rejoindrait la meute deux mois après sa transformation, et qu'ils devraient se côtoyer par devoir... Qui des deux cédera en premier pour reconquérir le cœur de l'autre ? Leah sera-t-elle son âme sœur ?


**Bonjour à tous et à toutes!**

 **Je me lance à vous proposer un OS sur le couple Sam et Leah dont la source d'inspiration était mon neveu, qui faisait un exposé sur les Amérindiens. J'ai gardé tous les personnages qui sont la propriété de Stephenie Meyer en apportant certaines modifications, et en me laissant transporté par mon imagination. Aussi, je tiens à préciser d'avance qu'il y'aura une deuxième partie qui est en cours d'écriture. Quant à savoir quand je la publierai, je ne pourrais vous répondre pour le moment.**

 **Merci à Milk40 d'avoir accepté de me relire pour ce chapitre et d'ajouter un peu de sa plume pour qu'il soit plus agréable à lire.**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

 _« Il avait suffi d'un seul regard aux clans ennemis qui leur faisaient face, pour qu'Ephraïm Black comprenne le sens de la phrase des Grands Chefs Esprits par un rituel ancestral. Leurs rivaux étaient loin de se douter que les occupants de la réserve de La Push étaient un clan de loup-garou des plus puissants de Washington. Parmi leurs peuples, un seul clan ennemi avait leur place : les Cullen. »_

– Tu vas devoir admettre que j'avais raison ! lança Paul en plaçant une tuile sur la toiture de la maison de Sam.

– À quel propos ? demanda Sam en terminant à son tour de placer la dernière tuile.

Après avoir passé la journée à arpenter le toit de sa maison avec son ami, avant l'arrivée de l'hiver, il n'était pas parvenu à se défaire de la fébrilité qui l'habitait depuis que son loup avait senti le doux parfum enivrant de sa fiancée. Fiancée qu'il côtoyait par obligation depuis environ un mois maintenant, mais qu'il observait à son insu sans jamais croiser son regard.

– Je te l'avais bien dit que ta dulcinée finirait par te tourner le dos si tu continuais à la fuir comme si elle avait la peste !

– Paul, tu étais censé me faire penser à autre chose, grommela Sam en faisant la moue.

Le soleil avait décliné à l'horizon pour laisser place à une lune pleine qui éclairait les sommets d'une lumière franche et éblouissante.

– De toute façon, cela ne sert à rien de nier le problème, reprit son ami. Les amis ne sont-ils pas faits aussi pour dire la vérité et remettre sur le droit chemin quand un pote fait le con ? Tu auras beau t'évader des journées entières, cela ne changera rien au problème de fond. De toute manière, tu as ton libre arbitre, Sam !

Depuis sa métamorphose et les recommandations des anciens, son cœur était vide, le plus triste au monde. Jamais il n'avait désiré une femme de façon aussi désespérée. Jour et nuit, il songeait à elle, rêvait d'elle. Les jours et les mois avaient passé et il ne parvenait plus à se concentrer sur son travail de protecteur, agissant en automate, sans plus de goût à rien. Toutefois, il avait failli, car les interdictions d'approcher de trop près sa fiancée avaient expiré depuis deux mois. Deux mois durant lesquels il avait réussi à être en phase avec son loup pour ne former plus qu'une seule et même personne. Puis Paul l'avait rejoint à son tour, faisant de lui un véritable ami.

– Tu as raison, Paul, concéda-t-il à contrecœur. Je t'avouerais qu'en la fuyant lâchement, j'ai perdu pied et je n'arrive plus à revenir vers elle. Mais...

Paul l'interrompit.

– Tu as peur, Sam ! Peur de la perdre, raisonna son ami en le fixant.

Sam détourna la tête, voulant cacher ses émotions à son ami.

– C'est un peu plus compliqué que ça !

Il entendit Paul pousser un soupir exaspéré, et quand il riva de nouveau son regard sur lui, il le vit inspirer profondément, un air de réprimande sur son visage.

– Je ne voudrais pas t'offenser, Sam, mais c'est toi qui compliques ta relation avec Leah ! Surtout qu'à présent, elle connaît la magie Quileute qui est en elle... en nous !

Sam ne pouvait répliquer là-dessus, son ami disait vrai. La meute s'était agrandie et la dernière à les avoir rejoints était Leah, à la surprise de presque tous.

Chaque jour, il continuait de la guider, de la conseiller sur les méthodes de combat et de stratégie contre les vampires avec l'aide de Jasper, et elle s'adaptait avec une étonnante facilité à sa nouvelle existence. Il s'appliquait tant bien que mal, sans rien montrer de sa nervosité, sans rien trahir de sa frustration, à maintenir leurs conversations pendant leurs patrouilles dans un cadre strict et impersonnel. Quant à Leah, elle avait de son côté pris la même décision. Elle était froide, mais polie, le traitant désormais comme si elle avait affaire à une vague connaissance. Autant dire que pour Sam, chaque minute en sa compagnie était donc une torture.

Il s'assit sur le rebord du toit, les jambes ballant dans le vide en observant le ciel assombri d'une multitude d'étoiles qui scintillaient de mille feux.

– Qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire maintenant ? demanda-t-il dans un murmure, plus pour lui même.

Sam entendit un froissement. Paul venait de s'asseoir à ses côtés, dans la même posture que lui. Un rire nerveux sortit de sa bouche charnue avant de lancer :

– Tu attends une réponse des Grands Chefs Esprits ?! railla-t-il. Il va falloir que tu te bouges le cul, Sam !

Il y eut un silence bercé par le ululement d'un oiseau de nuit et la musique qu'une personne écoutait en sourdine dans le lointain.

– Ta princesse a besoin de son crapaud, sinon je crains qu'un prince charmant ne vienne te la piquer, poursuivit Paul, mi moqueur, mi sérieux.

Sam ne put s'empêcher de sourire en dépit de la gravité de la situation. La dernière phrase de son ami le replongea quand il était petit avec sa princesse, tous deux âgés de dix ans :

Cela faisait une demi-heure qu'il cherchait Leah, mais aucune trace d'elle dans les alentours de la réserve. Le gamin commençait sérieusement à perdre patience, allant même fouiller dans les moindres recoins des lieux qu'ils affectionnaient le plus. Il termina son parcours devant la cabane qu'avaient construit Billy et Harry pour tous les enfants de la tribu, perchée à cinq mètres de hauteur dans un chêne.

– Leah, appela-t-il au pied du vieux chêne. Tu es là ?

Une masse de cheveux noirs apparut devant la fenêtre, puis une deuxième. Sam fut déçu de voir Paul et Jared, déguisés en pirates.

– Qu'est-ce que j'ai en échange, si je te dis où est la chieuse ? demanda Paul, avec un sourire espiègle.

– Moins fort Paul, râla Jared. Nous allons nous faire azimuter par les autres !

– Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes, crotte de bique ? dit Paul en secouant la tête. Ça n'existe pas le mot azimuté !

Sam roula des yeux en soufflant de lassitude.

– C'est moi que tu traites de crotte de bique ?! Trou...

– STOP ! cria Sam, ne voulant pas savoir la suite même s'il avait une vague idée du mot qui aurait dû suivre. Je veux juste savoir où est Leah. Pas besoin de vous chicaner, les gars !

Il allait se retourner et partir quand Paul lui lança :

– Elle est sur la plage.

– Merci, Paul, dit-il en reprenant sa route en sens inverse.

Sam marcha en silence, il chercha Leah des yeux sur la plage et l'aperçut ; allongée, les cheveux au vent, immobile sur une grosse souche, vêtue d'une robe de princesse.

– Que fais-tu, Lee-Lee ? demanda-t-il en passant la main sur l'écorce, suivant du bout de son index les contours des lettres entrelacées de leurs deux noms qu'ils y avaient gravés.

Il se souvenait parfaitement du jour où ensemble ils avaient gravé leurs noms. À cette époque, ils scellaient leur amitié pour toujours.

Il l'observa attentivement et comme toujours, il fut d'abord frappé par ses yeux. Démesurés. Ils lui mangeaient le visage. Sombres, avec des éclats de malice, bordés de longs cils et cachés par une frange qu'elle avait rabattue derrière son oreille droite. Ses cheveux ébène étaient chatoyants. Raides et longs et, apparemment, disciplinés. Légèrement dégradés, ils retombaient sur la croupe de ses reins. Un nez droit, assez arrogant, qui pointait vers les gens, les défiant. Un visage fin, une peau mate parfaite. Sa bouche pulpeuse était une invitation au baiser, le rouge carmin de ses lèvres dessinant un sourire sensuel.

Plus il la fixait et plus il songeait au dessin animé qu'il avait visionné avec la fillette pas plus tard qu'hier après-midi : la belle au bois dormant.

– Chut ! Je dors d'un sommeil profond en attendant mon prince charmant, murmura-t-elle en faisant toujours semblant de dormir. Seules ses lèvres bougeaient.

Tandis qu'il posait les genoux sur le sable fin, une pensée perturbante l'assaillit. Attendait-elle qu'il l'embrasse pour qu'elle se réveille ? Le garçonnet ne voulait plus réfléchir et l'embrassa sur la joue.

– Mais... protesta-t-elle. Ce n'est pas suffisant. Je veux un vrai bisou sur la bouche, mon prince ! exigea-t-elle, boudeuse.

– Pour moi, c'est suffisant...

 _Suffisant pour tomber amoureux de toi._

Mais pas question de prononcer ces mots à voix haute. Pour l'instant, c'était son secret.

La fillette se redressa subitement ; elle serra Sam de toutes ses forces.

– Tu n'es qu'un vilain crapaud !

Puis, le cœur en charpie, elle desserra son étreinte et tourna les talons.

 ***.***

– N'y songe même pas, dit Rosalie depuis les profondeurs de son dressing.

– Je n'aurais pas dû venir te demander de l'aide pour reconquérir mon fiancé, répondit Leah dans un sourire pincé.

Elle connaissait assez bien Rosalie pour savoir à l'avance ce qu'elle concoctait pour elle. Et la voir s'activer à sortir toutes sortes de tenues des plus sexy, puis les ranger subitement car celles-ci ne convenaient pas du tout à la situation d'urgence, comme elle s'évertuait à le dire à voix haute, agaçait la jeune femme.

– T'es gentille, ma chérie, répliqua Rosalie d'un ton sarcastique en se retournant pour lui faire face, la main sur le cœur, mais pas offusquée pour autant. J'imagine que si tu es venue me voir ce n'est pas pour faire du tricot avec ton Samy-Chou, fit-elle malicieusement. Et pour cela, il te faut _la bonne tenue_ pour l'avoir dans ton filet.

– Je n'ai pas dit que j'allais tout de suite conclure avec lui dans la soirée, corrigea Leah avec lassitude, assise sur le lit majestueux de son amie.

 _Mensonge ! Tu le veux. Tu le désires. Tu l'aimes._

Ces quelques mots se bousculaient dans son esprit. Elle ne supportait pas l'idée que quelqu'un d'autre puisse prendre sa place. Peu de temps auparavant, elle avait « renoncé » à lui, mais cette fois-ci, elle avait pris la décision de ne plus lutter contre ses sentiments. Et depuis qu'elle envisageait ainsi la situation, elle se sentait bien. Libérée de toute la tension qu'elle avait accumulée en elle ces derniers mois.

À partir de ce soir, quand elle irait à sa rencontre, ce serait à lui de décider si leur histoire devait en rester là ou bien faire face à une soudaine avalanche de bonheur. Toutefois, elle avait perdu une fois, et elle avait « survécu ». Maintenant, elle était prête à tenter sa chance de le reconquérir, et elle avait bien l'intention de gagner.

– Soit. Mais tu ne vas pas y aller dans les vêtements que tu portes quotidiennement, rétorqua Rosalie en se retournant une seconde fois, brandissant une robe rubis mousseline en soie à manches longues. Celle-ci t'ira à merveille !

Elle plaqua contre elle la robe au décolleté plongeant de deux épaisseurs de soie vaporeuse qui s'arrêtait à mi-cuisses.

– Très drôle, dit Leah en s'adossant à la tête de lit de chêne massif.

Sa meilleure amie savait pertinemment qu'elle ne choisirait jamais une tenue aussi sophistiquée et certainement pas d'une couleur aussi hardie. Mais elle exécuta pourtant quelques pas de valse, une main posée sur le cintre tandis que de l'autre elle serrait la robe contre elle.

– Avec la bonne coiffure, un maquillage léger, tu seras la plus belle ! S'il ne te remarque pas ce soir, dis-lui bien que je lui botterai avec plaisir son arrière-train !

Cette fois, les yeux brillants, elle lui offrit un grand sourire.

– J'aimerais bien voir ça, ma belle !

 ***.***

Une brise légère porta aux narines de Sam l'odeur florale de Leah, mêlée à son parfum sucré. Il en frémit de tous ses membres.

– Bonsoir, Sam, dit Leah d'une toute petite voix. Je savais que je te trouverais ici.

Sam était dérouté du changement d'attitude de cette dernière, mais il lui répondit amicalement :

– Bonsoir, Leah. Que viens-tu faire chez nou... chez moi ? se reprit-il sans jamais croiser son visage, continuant à contempler les étoiles, étendu de tout son long sur la pelouse de son jardin.

– Comme toi, admirer les étoiles avant que l'été ne se termine, dit-elle en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

– Tu mens ! La réserve n'est-elle pas assez vaste pour que tu puisses les observer ailleurs, comme sur les falaises où la vue est magnifique ?

Il l'entendit souffler et il osa jeter un coup d'œil furtif à sa fiancée, mais ses yeux restèrent ancrés dans les siens et il se perdit dedans.

Ces merveilleux yeux sombres maquillés d'un léger trait noir pailleté, son front légèrement bombé, son nez fin, ses pommettes ciselées et ses lèvres sensuelles et volontiers moqueuses qu'il y a peu de temps avaient embrasé chaque parcelle de son corps. Il avait l'impression de la redécouvrir différemment. Elle était encore plus belle que deux mois plus tôt. La magie Quileute l'avait embellie, et ses longs cheveux qu'elle ne voulait pas couper et qui ne la gênaient pas quand elle se métamorphosait, étaient encore plus soyeux. Les battements de son cœur ne cessaient de s'accélérer et de se mêler avec passion et ivresse à ceux de sa dulcinée dans une parfaite synchronisation, sans jamais quitter son regard intense.

Au bout d'un certain temps, ce qui lui avait semblé durer des heures, ils rompirent la connexion entre eux. Sam était sous le choc, incapable de dire le moindre mot. Il frissonna de plaisir, et son loup à l'intérieur de lui ronronna de satisfaction.

Ils venaient de s'imprégner mutuellement, mais il n'avait aucun mot pour exprimer ce qu'il ressentait. Rien n'était trop fort, mais il avait tant rêvé que Leah soit son âme sœur depuis que les anciens lui avaient expliqué l'attraction que pouvait avoir l'imprégnation, et encore plus quand les deux individus étaient des loups.

Sam pouvait constater les effets puissants, il la désirait de toutes ses forces. Ce désir l'embrasait, comme une fièvre qui le consumait de l'intérieur, lui ôtant toutes ses forces vitales.

Ils se dévisagèrent longuement.

– J'ai une question à te poser, Sam, finit par dire Leah.

– Dis toujours, l'encouragea-t-il en lorgnant son décolleté plongeant, extrêmement tentant.

Il avait sa petite idée sur ladite question à venir.

Elle devait savoir et il n'allait pas lui mentir, surtout s'ils allaient reprendre leur idylle là où ils l'avaient laissée. Repartir sur de bonnes bases solides était pour lui sa priorité.

– J'ai eu un peu de mal à comprendre pourquoi tu ne pouvais pas rester auprès de moi quand tu as commencé à changer. Seulement, j'ai appris ton secret ainsi que celui des autres de la bande quand mon tour est arrivé. Maintenant, Sam, j'ai besoin que tu sois honnête et que tu me dises : si mon tour n'était jamais arrivé et que je n'avais pas changé, tu m'aurais dit la vérité ?

– Pour être honnête avec toi, je bénis les Grands Chefs Esprits que tu sois une louve. Je sais, ma réponse semble facile, mais la vraie raison de mon mutisme et de mon éloignement est que j'avais peur, Leah. Peur que je ne m'imprègne pas de toi, mais d'une autre personne.

Et c'était vrai. Il n'aurait pas pu continuer de jouer sur deux tableaux pour l'abandonner et continuer sa vie paisible avec une autre. Leah resterait pour lui le seul et l'unique amour de son existence.

Sam ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre, déjà en train de l'attirer contre lui, d'abord hésitant, puis de plus en plus entreprenant. Son odeur tiède et sucrée plus intense vint titiller ses narines, et il se délecta à renifler la surface de sa peau, en quête d'effluves qui l'affolaient. Il plongea ses yeux encore plus ténébreux qu'un ciel orageux dans les siens pour quémander muettement sa permission de l'embrasser.

– Oui, je le veux. Embrasse-moi mon beau crapaud ! lui répondit-elle d'une voix impérieuse.

Il ne se fit pas prier deux fois et se jeta sur ses lèvres pour l'embrasser passionnellement dans une danse enivrante. Puis il finit par la faire basculer en douceur sur l'herbe, se plaçant entre ses cuisses, et s'allongea sur elle. Il captura de nouveau sa bouche pour lui donner un baiser ardent, avant de descendre le long de son corps jusqu'à ses seins, qu'il pressa l'un contre l'autre à travers le tissu tout en caressant les pointes durcies. Le fait qu'elle ne portait pas de soutien-gorge l'émoustilla davantage et le fit durcir encore plus. Il grogna comme une bête en reniflant l'excitation de sa dulcinée et en une seconde, il remonta la robe jusqu'à ses hanches, fit glisser le shorty rouge en dentelle jusqu'à ses chevilles, et mit sa main droite entre ses cuisses.

Son corps lui obéissait au quart de tour, et déjà elle perdait le souffle sous l'effet de puissantes ondes de plaisir. Elle poussa un petit gémissement quand il captura son mamelon avec sa bouche. Il savait la surprendre, attiser son désir, la connaissant mieux que quiconque pour savoir ce qu'elle aimait, songea-t-elle. Et elle aimait ce qu'il lui faisait...

Il recommença le même manège sur l'autre sein, qu'il se mit à torturer délicieusement, tandis que sa main, toujours entre ses cuisses, effleurait son bouton gonflé de plaisir.

Elle rejeta la tête en arrière, sentant le plaisir monter en elle. Peu à peu, elle se mit à ondoyer et à gémir sur le majeur de son fiancé, qui s'activait à tracer des cercles autour de son bouton nerveux pour qu'elle s'abandonne aux spasmes incontrôlables de la volupté.

Sam releva la tête entre ses cuisses.

– J'ai envie de toi, princesse, lui dit-il d'une voix rauque, envoyant sur son bouton gonflé une onde de chaleur. Je veux pouvoir perdre la notion du temps quand je serai en toi, et m'endormir en te tenant dans mes bras. Je veux aussi pouvoir sentir l'odeur de ta peau sur la mienne tous les jours en me réveillant au petit matin. Et... sa voix se tut.

 _Je veux que nous vivions heureux, avec beaucoup d'enfants._

– Je t'aime, Lee-Lee !

Émue, Leah recouvrit sa bouche et il lui donna un baiser différent de tous ceux qu'ils avaient échangés, un baiser qui débordait d'amour tandis qu'il étreignait ses hanches, sa taille...

 ** _*.*_**

 _Quatre mois plus tard_

Une douceur printanière régnait sur la réserve de La Push en ce dernier jour de mars, une journée idéale pour célébrer une union entre deux âmes sœurs liées pour l'éternité. Le salon de Sue se remplit peu à peu des femmes Cullen, venues sublimer la beauté de la jeune mariée en ce jour inoubliable.

Leah essaya de ne pas pleurer en songeant que son rêve de petite fille allait se réaliser dans moins de deux heures, et son cœur, quant à lui, était prêt à éclater.

– Arrête, tu vas ruiner ton maquillage ! la gronda gentiment Alice en tamponnant doucement ses yeux à l'aide d'un mouchoir en papier.

– Tu peux parler, Alice ! fit Rosalie qui se tenait à sa gauche pour rajuster une épingle à cheveux dans la couronne de perles qui maintenait son voile. Il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça, tu pleurais en renouvelant tes vœux avec Jasper !

– Tu veux rire, Rose ! Les vampires ne peuvent pas pleurer ! D'ailleurs, c'est moche ! Ça fait un mal de chien de ne sortir aucune larme, lança Bella.

Les filles éclatèrent de rire à ce commentaire, puis Leah regarda les quatre femmes vampires qui étaient sa deuxième famille depuis qu'elle était petite.

– Merci à vous. Merci pour tout.

Esmée lui serra gentiment le bras, habituée à la chaleur qu'elle dégageait.

– Merci à toi, Leah. Grâce à vous, nous avons pu combler un vide que nous ressentions tous. En vous gardant de temps en temps quand vos parents partaient en patrouille, nous avons pu mettre de côté notre partie vampirique et avoir l'impression, l'espace d'une journée, d'être une famille humaine, dit-elle en regardant tour à tour Seth, Leah et Sue. Nous aurions dû être des ennemis et ne pas nous côtoyer comme nous le faisons depuis de nombreuses années, mais nous sommes tellement touchés que les circonstances diffèrent de celles de nos semblables.

– Arrête, maman, tu vas nous faire couler nos maquillages ! marmonna une seconde fois Alice.

– Quoi qu'il en soit, ma fille est splendide, dit Sue. Et je suis tellement heureuse que Sam soit ton prince charmant, Leah. Il était temps qu'il se bouge le popotin ! Déjà que tout petit, alors que vous portiez encore des couches, il te courait après, poursuivit-elle en repensant au bon vieux temps.

– Qu'est-ce que vous avez tous avec les fesses de mon homme ?!

Leah n'aurait jamais cru avoir une robe de mariée, créée par les soins de son amie Alice, et conçue spécialement pour elle. La robe était simple sans bretelle, elle était ornée de perles sur le bustier et lisse à partir de la taille, et tombait au ras du sol, rehaussant sa silhouette voluptueuse. Quand elle l'avait essayée la première fois pour faire quelques retouches, elle avait tout de suite eu les larmes aux yeux.

– Elle te va à ravir, renchérit Seth. Tu es sublime ! Je suis sûr que papa serait de mon avis s'il était encore parmi nous. Quant à ton décolleté, je crois qu'il va beaucoup plaire à Sam, fit-il d'un ton taquin.

Leah sentit ses joues s'empourprer. Elle tira sa robe en satin d'un bel ivoire et se regarda dans le miroir que lui tendit Bella pour ne pas sombrer en laissant son esprit vagabonder vers son défunt père, qui avait quitté ce monde alors qu'elle et son frère étaient encore enfants. Et à ce jour, une question restait encore sans réponse : dans quelles circonstances avait-il trouvé la mort ?

– J'ai l'impression d'être une princesse pour une journée entière, dit-elle en appréciant l'image que lui renvoyait la glace.

Ses amies avaient fait un bon travail sur elle en respectant le choix de sa coiffure tressée, réalisée par Rosalie qui avait donné du volume à ses cheveux pour que la coiffure retombe sur ses reins sans aucun accessoire, hormis sa couronne. Alice avait mis son regard noir en valeur avec une teinte prune pour accentuer le coin externe de ses paupières mobiles, formant un V horizontal au pinceau plat tandis que sur le reste de ses paupières mobiles, elle avait conservé la teinte en l'estompant davantage pour créer un léger dégradé. Elle avait ensuite fini en lui appliquant du mascara noir en insistant sur la racine des cils, sans trop charger les pointes pour lui donner un regard vibrant et profond. Quant à Bella, elle lui avait fait une french manucure sur les mains et les pieds.

On frappa à la porte d'entrée. C'était Edward et Emmett.

– C'est l'heure, messieurs, mesdames, dit Edward en offrant ses bras à sa femme et à Sue.

– Quant à nous, fit Emmett en désignant Rosalie, Alice et Leah, on va pas trop faire attendre le marié. Il piétine d'impatiente devant l'autel.

Les filles éclatèrent de rire en lorgnant le costume d'Emmett. Leah pensa aussitôt que son meilleur ami lui jouait un tour. Mais non. Il portait un vrai costume d'Indien de couleur peau et rouge, une plume blanche sur le côté droit de la tête, allant même jusqu'à ne pas porter de chaussures aux pieds.

– Tu sais doudou, gloussa Leah, les habits traditionnels sont d'époque, et nos tribus ont évolué depuis. Je crains fort que tu risques de te faire moucher, mon cher ami !

– Ce qui veut dire aussi que je ne pourrai pas fumer un calumet de la paix ? demanda Emmett.

Leah fit non de la tête, se bidonnant le ventre.

– Bah... merde ! jura-t-il, déçu comme un enfant à qui l'on aurait retiré des mains une friandise.

– On peut dire que Rosalie a touché le gros lot avec Emmett, dit Sue. Il n'a pas peur du ridicule !

Leah riait sous cape, mais Rosalie et Emmett s'accordaient très bien ensemble. Malgré son côté enfantin par moment, frisant parfois le ridicule, il savait la tempérer quand elle dépassait certaines limites avec certaines personnes. La froideur de Rosalie était simplement une carapace qu'elle s'était forgée au fil du temps, dont son passé était la raison. Seulement, il y avait aussi son indifférence qui pouvait laisser penser qu'elle ne s'intéressait qu'à sa petite personne. Elle donnait cette image, mais quand elle brisait cette coquille, elle était une tout autre personne...

– Et encore, ce n'est rien, là, ajouta Edward avec un sourire malicieux. Je vous raconterai une prochaine fois la plus grosse « bêtise » qu'il a faite, mais l'heure avance et nous devons y aller.

– Volontiers, Edward. Allons-y avant que le marié nous fasse une syncope. Que la fête commence ! lâcha Sue en les entraînant vers la sortie, suivie de près par Seth.

Un tapis de pétales de roses rouges reliait l'entrée de la demeure de Sue au lieu de la célébration sur la plage, et leur fragrance suave flottait délicatement dans l'air. Rosalie et Alice avaient déjà commencé à marcher à pas lent tandis qu'Emmett accompagnait sa meilleure amie jusqu'à l'autel et la confiait, comme l'aurait fait son père de son vivant, à son futur gendre. Alors qu'il ouvrait la porte, ils virent Billy, l'alpha de la meute et le chef de la tribu, rassemblé avec la meute devant la maison pour faire honneur à la jeune mariée dans un chant Quileute spécialement écrit pour les cérémonies de mariage.

Leah les salua chaleureusement dans un sourire, les yeux brillants d'émotion. Après un dernier hochement de tête, Emmett prit sa main pour la placer à l'intérieur de son coude afin de la conduire vers la plage, où leurs familles et amis étaient debout.

À leur passage, les convives les acclamèrent et chuchotèrent entre eux sur la tenue d'Emmett.

\- J'ai comme l'impression que nos familles et nos amis se foutent de ma tronche ! déclara-t-il dans un murmure en se forçant à sourire.

Leah leva la tête en direction de son ami.

– Ce n'est pas une impression, doudou. Tu t'attendais à quoi en t'habillant de la sorte ? questionna-t-elle, ravalant difficilement son rire.

Il réfléchit quelques instants avant de répondre :

– Je pensais vraiment que Billy et Quil Senior allaient se vêtir comme moi, mais il faut croire que non, et désormais j'ai l'air ridicule dans mon costume. Je me sens seul, avoua-t-il d'un ton sérieux, un brin vexé.

– Ne t'inquiète pas, tu es beau quand même et je suis sûre que Rosalie a envie de se faire un bel Indien ce soir, lança-t-elle d'un ton espiègle en le désignant avec la tête.

Ils arrivèrent bientôt devant l'autel, et Leah ne put détacher son regard en apercevant son futur mari, qui était tout simplement l'homme le plus irrésistible du monde. Il avait tout d'un prince charmant avec son costard bleu marine, sa chemise blanche et ses chaussures en cuir neigeux... Seuls ses cheveux demeuraient, comme à leur habitude, indomptables, mais cela le rendait encore plus désirable.

Lorsqu'ils franchirent les marches de l'autel, Emmett confia à Sam sa meilleure amie, et le futur marié fit un baisemain à sa future femme pour ensuite l'étreindre dans ses bras. Une nuée de flashes aveuglants crépitèrent autour d'eux. Sue et Esmée semblaient se prendre pour des photographes, toutes deux plus avides que jamais de fournir aux jeunes mariés des clichés attendrissants en souvenir de ce jour mémorable.

Et quand ils échangèrent leurs vœux devant Quil Senior, qui les unissait devant tous les invités et les Grands Chefs Esprits, offrant à ceux-ci, pour les honorer, des objets symboliques recueillis chez les tourtereaux, les yeux de Leah se brouillèrent de larmes. Sam venait de prononcer les mots qu'elle attendait depuis si longtemps.

Il lui offrait son rêve : une maison construite de ses propres mains, une famille à venir. Et elle savait qu'ils affronteraient ensemble les coups durs de la vie.

 **Fin**


End file.
